


The Dance

by pen_scribe



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_scribe/pseuds/pen_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual scenario. Jealous-and-lusting-after-Hephaistion Cassander taunts the blue-eyed beauty during Alexander's birthday until a sly Ptolemy reminds Hephaistion of the dance he performed during the youth festival for Apollo. Dared and determined to win back not only Alexander's love but desire as well, Hephaistion agrees to dance again. This will feature a shamelessly wanton and naked dancing Hephaistion, a flustered and madly jealous Alexander, and Cassander, the bumbling idiot. Ptolemy is wise and all seeing. Thais gives a hand too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Anthemion 'Themion' is my Original Male Character.

Hephaistion stood bemused hidden behind a slightly opened door in one of the suites that constituted the domestic wing on the western side of the palace. He was shamelessly eavesdropping to Ptolemy and Cassander as they 'auditioned' various talents for Alexander's birthday. This would be the very first of many celebrations after having just entered Babylon. It seemed that there were many volunteers wanting to express their thanks and appreciation to the king. Cassander was being sarcastic and horrible all because he wanted to hire the best dancers and minstrels from Greece, not to mention the most popular theater actors. Surprisingly, despite his steady whining, Ptolemy was winning the argument. He had told Cassander he wanted something new this time. New, meant the Persians' participation and perhaps volunteers from the Greek mercenaries that were with them. Hephaistion silently approved of Ptolemy's decision. Alexander would be much happier if the sentiments from the entertainment were more personal. Suddenly, a familiar husky voice spoke up on the other side and unable to resist, he peeked from where he was hiding, stiffening in embarrassment when he encountered Ptolemy's amused eyes. Cassander pulled his eyes away from a shy Bagoas and followed his gaze, grinning slyly when he saw Hephaistion.

"Over here my friend, come join us with our fun."

Hephaistion mentally rolled his eyes, sarcasm again. Reluctantly, he emerged but did not look up to see Bagoas' surprised gaze.

"How long have you known I was listening?"

Ptolemy chuckled and whistled bits of a Macedonian folk song before answering coyly.

"Knowing you..." He replied significantly and raised an eyebrow.

Hephaistion huffed and Ptolemy turned back to Bagoas. Cassander still gazed at Hephaistion with a smile on his lips. Hephaistion glared at him.

"What?"

"Don't you want to do something for Alexander?" Without waiting for an answer, he went on with an edge to his voice, the teasing tone completely gone: "Ah I have forgotten, perhaps you'll give it to him after the celebration?"

Ptolemy was already there between them, holding Hephaistion's arm tightly before he could slug a grinning Cassander and turned to spat at Cassander.

"Shut up you fool!"

Hephaistion gritted his teeth while murderous blue eyes promised to beat the man into a pulp if he spoke of it again. Cassander assessed the furious beauty before him, not for the first time, cursing Alexander to Hades for taking this man as his own, only his own.

Ptolemy watched them warily for a few minutes and observing that they were not going to kill each other, he stepped forward to affix the name of the other volunteers. Cassander moved very close to Hephaistion so that their noses touched, their breaths fanned on each other's faces.

"I doubt if Alexander seeks you out tonight, not when he has him." He said cruelly and watched while Hephaistion strained helpless eyes towards a delicate Bagoas.

"My poor Hephaistion." Cassander lifted a finger to rub Hephaistion's lower lip teasingly before walking off, whistling like nothing had happened.

******

 

"I loathed him. Why did Alexander let him come here?" Hephaistion said again for the third time before a minute was up.

Ptolemy lifted his hand from the scroll he was diligently studying and smiled. This was the very first time he had seen and heard Hephaistion whine about Cassander. Not that he whined, no he was not in the habit of whining. Cassander it seemed had won this round.

"But he was right. Don't you want to present something for Alexander, hmm? You were always good with the kithara and don't forget that time when you joined the Festival of the Naked Youths for Apollo!"

As he had expected, Hephaistion's face turned a shade darker than crimson.

Ptolemy let out a secret grin. He had guessed correctly then that Alexander had claimed Hephaistion after that dance because there was no way for the prince to let his closest friend loose among lusting wolves like Cassander.

Finally, Hephaistion regained his composure and realized that Ptolemy had manipulated him.

"You want me to dance, don't you?" He asked flatly.

Ptolemy whistled that tune again.

"My dear Hephaistion wasn't I the one who patiently waited on you while you perfected the dance, under Alexander's supervision, of course." He chuckled, remembering how murderous Alexander had been but had held back because he did not know whom to murder first, Hephaistion, Ptolemy, or the other lusting fools he called friends.

Hephaistion narrowed his eyes.

"What's in it for you? Why do you want me to do this?" Hephaistion knew Ptolemy was a good and trusted friend but there was something suspicious about the way his green eyes glinted.

"I would love to see the look on Alexander's face. He deserves to get the shock of his life and no one can do this better than you, Hephaistion." His smile disappeared suddenly and a look of sadness illuminated in his eyes. Hephaistion could see friendship and compassion there. "Do this for yourself if not for him. Show him what he has missed."

Hephaistion gaped at the man but Ptolemy was serious and his look challenging. He inhaled deeply and watched the smile returned on Ptolemy's face.

"And besides I need to settle a score with that bastard Cassander." He growled. The look on that fool's face when he sees Hephaistion would be enough compensation for Ptolemy. He could see that the last sentiment clinched the matter for Hephaistion.

"I don't think Alexander would be that surprised, he'd seen that dance."

Ptolemy chuckled again.

"Ah, but you forget I have Thais with me. She has told me of an intriguing dance."

Hephaistion raised an eyebrow.

"Ptolemy, are you sure?" He demanded with a groan, suddenly very uncertain.

Ptolemy stood up and dragged Hephaistion back to his rooms where his mistress was resting.

"Trust me on this."

 

******

Alexander was hovering along the corridors idly watching slaves, soldiers, more slaves, and then even more soldiers passed by him. His Persian subjects were most embarrassing as they hastened to prostrate before the king, still there was no sign of Hephaistion, and this annoyed Alexander more than anything. Since there was going to be a grand celebration for his birthday tonight, he had wanted to spend time with his friend and probably share more than an intimate conversation with each other. He missed Hephaistion so much but their continuing campaigns had made it hard for them to stay longer in one place, not to mention the many tasks and responsibilities they have to fulfill. He cast aside the thought that perhaps Hephaistion resented Bagoas. He had asked his lover about the eunuch and Hephaistion had told him to do as he pleased. Only now, he realized that Hephaistion's answer had a lot of meaning but he, in his eagerness to make the eunuch his, had considered only one, his own desire.

He wanted to show Hephaistion that nothing had changed between them and that his desire for him had not wavered, even more so the love he felt for him since their youth. If anything, that love had blossomed and deepened even more. The problem was where to find his lover, who seemed to have completely abandoned him for good. The nagging worry inside his chest gave way to cold fear. What if Hephaistion tired of waiting for him have finally decided to turn his attention on someone else. His rational mind reminded him that Hephaistion was so much better than the person his jealous mind was concocting now. He idly scratched his aching chest as if apologizing to Hephaistion's person. He caught sight of Cassander's moody face looking around the hubbub and caught his eye. Cassander resignedly approached him, eyes still looking around, searching for something or someone.

"Whom are you looking for, Cassander?" Alexander could not help but ask curiously.

Cassander wave his hand in dismissal.

"Nobody. I'm excited to see the entertainment for tonight Ptolemy and I prepared especially for you."

Alexander hid his amusement, knowing the truth too well. Ptolemy had recounted to him Cassander's acidic remarks about the choice of entertainers.

"Very well." He was going to wait for Hephaistion in the throne room. "We might as well go inside now."

 

******

 

Hephaistion had never been more nervous in his entire life not even the first time he commanded his own troops. He looked at himself in the full mirror while Thais instructed the slaves to finish brushing his coppery hair, allowing the shiny strands to fall back several inches down his broad shoulders. Another eunuch was having the time of his life applying kohl underneath his eyelids while Thais inspected his face critically. Hephaistion cringed when he thought of the ordeal he went through before they started dressing him. Four eunuchs have rubbed him down with the sweetest scented oil since he was to appear clad only in a Perizoma, a simple hair skirt. To his utter dismay, Thais had boldly instructed the eunuchs to spread the oil generously into the entrance of his body, assuring Hephaistion that he would thank her later, but then continued that it was necessary for the grass skirt barely covered him and the oil was for added beauty. Reaching orgasm twice under the skillful delving fingers much to his embarrassment, he had wanted to strangle her instead for putting him in such a humiliating position.

Then there was the puzzle that was his lead dance partner Anthemion who, oddly enough seemed familiar to him and whom Thais had introduced as her cousin, taller and broader with a lean physique that hid the strength of his body. Hephaistion should know, the man had crushed him much too closely for comfort, but who could blame him? The dance was wanton in itself. It was a fucking mating dance and required a lot of touching and a lot of kissing. The intimacy of the dance had scared him at first. What if it was lewd? But the ever watchful Ptolemy, who as once again acting as Hephaistion's personal bodyguard during practice, had snorted saying the dance was too tamed and that Hephaistion should have consented to go all the way because the dance should have ended in the success of the union, it meant penetration, something, Hephaistion reminded Ptolemy later in an angry whisper, Alexander could use as an excuse to kill them both.

Ptolemy had laughed at that, saying that the last thing Alexander would do was kill them especially Hephaistion after he'd seen his lover in his getup. So here he was now looking into the mirror and seeing nothing. Inside though, in his mind and heart, he saw Alexander gazing at him in worshipping manner, completely ignoring Bagoas who was hovering by his side.

"You're losing it Hephaistion." He murmured to himself.

He started pulling a chlamys from inside a closet and fastening it by the shoulder when Thais barged in; hot on her heels was Ptolemy.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him in what he termed as her nasty voice.

"I'm not going in there to humiliate myself. I'm not dancing."

Ptolemy's wizened eyes read the sorrow and hopelessness in Hephaistion's.

"But Hephaistion…."

"You have to get in there! I have seen that eunuch of his and he's dancing for the king too!" Thais continued hotly, ignoring Ptolemy's warning look.

Hephaistion looked even more mutinous. Suddenly realizing what he was unconsciously doing, trying to imitate Bagoas and it sickened him that he had to stoop this low to get Alexander's attention.

"Don't think of it that way." Ptolemy said softly, reading the truth in Hephaistion's shattered countenance, in the shimmering depths in his eyes.

Thais suddenly flung herself at the shivering Macedonian.

"Oh Hephaistion."

"I cannot humiliate myself further by doing this." Hephaistion whispered brokenly.

"Then why should you?"

They turned to look at Anthemion who had just come inside the room, looking magnificent and arrogant at the same time. He was looking austerely at Hephaistion, daring the other Macedonian to look him in the eye.

"The purpose of dancing is to liberate the soul. I thought you have learned this from our youth, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion was compelled to look up and stare wide-eyed at the man, who softened his gaze somewhat.

"You don't really remember me, do you now?"

Hephaistion's thought furiously of that time when he enthusiastically enlisted himself to dance for Apollo, before he knew of Alexander's possessive claim of his person. He knew him!

"Themion!"

Anthemion smiled at him.

"You were the only boy to call me that."

"That's because I thought that was your full name!" Hephaistion answered with a smile, blushing like a schoolboy as he remembered how he had blossomed under the lad's ardent gazes and not so innocent touches. Alexander had been wildly jealous and dragged Ptolemy along to 'safeguard' what was his.

"You do remember that time?" Anthemion asked softly.

Hephaistion avoided Ptolemy's raised eyebrow and questioning gaze. Thais perfected a look of innocence on her face and succeeding beautifully.

"Y-Yes."

"Then dance with me tonight and show me what you have learned." Anthemion challenged him.

Hephaistion stared up at him broodingly.

"It's not that easy."

"You seek to complicate the dance into something else, Hephaistion. If you dance tonight you will celebrate the freedom of your body and soul."

Hephaistion grinned at him.

"You were always so good with words; you spell weeds into full-bloom flowers and scraps into gold."

"Ah but it takes someone with depth like yourself to say those sweet thoughts, dearest Hephaistion."

Ptolemy cleared his throat loudly to break the intense eye contact that followed and shot Anthemion a warning glare. Hephaistion was Alexander's lest he forgot and damned them all to Hades.

Hephaistion was still looking at Anthemion, catching a glimpse of his youth in this man's eye. He was right of course; there was nothing more liberating than submitting yourself into the sway and rhythm of the dance. Anthemion moved closer and cupped Hephaistion's chin, drinking in the handsome face. He smiled down at him before he exchanged a knowing look with Thais, but Thais was nervous suddenly as she stood beside Ptolemy, who looked troubled now. Anthemion gently pulled Hephaistion.

"It is time."

******

 

Cassander roved his eyes around the court, searching for Hephaistion. There was no way Hephaistion was going to miss this event. Alexander would not stand for it. He shifted his gaze to look at the king and smiled cynically. Alexander looked bereft without Hephaistion by his side even with Bagoas very close by. Like Cassander, he was scanning the crowd for a sign of his lover, until finally; he called a guard and barked an order. Cassander had a very good guess what was that all about. Alexander looked slightly flushed probably angered at Hephaistion's absence. Suddenly the brightest light extinguished from the court while a dozen natives strode at the very center, a huge rolled carpet lifted on their massive shoulders. There was a hush of anticipation among the onlookers and even caught Alexander's gaze. Bagoas hid a small smile on his face as if knowing a tiny secret.

Depositing the rolled carpet at the center, the natives retreated to either side of the court, spreading themselves equally, each squatting before their tympanums and aulos. The blood of every Macedonian man surged forth when the very first notes of the double flute set in Phrygian mode floated within the room. It always guaranteed enthusiasm from the men. Alexander startled when Ptolemy suddenly sat down beside him, an indescribable expression on his face.

Alexander wrenched his mind away from the lilting, tempting call of the flue and addressed Ptolemy.

"Have you seen Hephaistion?"

It took all of Ptolemy's willpower not to blurt out the truth. He shook his head swiftly and resolutely faced Cassander.

"Enjoying the party, Cassander?" He asked casually and smiled when Cassander drank deeply from his wine cup. So the brat was piqued with Hephaistion's absence.

The flutes suddenly stopped playing, drawing everyone's attention to the center once again. Another six well-built Persian dancers made their way at the center, surrounding the rolled carpet and then a familiar face strode calmly inside the room that made Alexander gasped in surprise.

"What is Anthemion doing here?" He hissed at Ptolemy.

Ptolemy was saved from answering when the men brazenly tore the coverings from their bodies, leaving themselves naked save for the flimsy grass skirts. They kneeled and slowly unrolled the carpet. Ptolemy's eyes never left Alexander's face.

Alexander's heart nearly stopped beating when Hephaistion's naked oiled body emerged from the cloth. Hands tied a flimsy grass skirt around his hips. Alexander gritted his teeth furiously when he saw fingers lingering on skin, dipping lower between Hephaistion's legs. Hephaistion arched his neck and threw his head back, swinging his upper body as if in a trance and the flutes and drums sounded again as if they too could not resist joining with him. The men formed a circle around his writhing, arching form, Anthemion at the very center, looking every inch the predator he was. The dancers then lifted their left heels off the ground, hobbling like a bull god. Hephaistion moved inward in circles and then stopping before a dancer on his right, he tipped his head, and they kissed.

Alexander sprung on his feet.

"I'll kill them! Kill them all!"

"Calm down, Alexander!" Ptolemy warned urgently. "This is a dance for Zeus' sake." Inwardly though, he was crooning in triumph.

Hephaistion, nearly done circling the men and having been thoroughly kissed by each one of them, turned away when he reached Themion. Themion slowly drew out a dagger and approached Hephaistion, spinning him effortlessly before backing him up and moving forward. Alexander watched them with burning eyes, knowing what the dance implied: Mating. With a sudden movement, Themion trapped Hephaistion against his body and pointed the knife around his neck before gently falling on his knees and ripping the single piece of cloth between Hephaistion's legs.

There was utter silence while Hephaistion moaned and thrashed about before a completely stunned audience.

Cassander was already up on his feet, his fists opening and closing convulsively, a fierce look on his face. Ptolemy was drinking in the sight of anger, jealousy, and blind hunger on his face when he was startled by a sudden scream that stole into the tensed court. The guards were trying their best to restrain a murderous Alexander from running a spear on Themion who wrapped Hephaistion's naked form into a warm cloak.

"Everyone out!" Ptolemy gave the order, while he took a firm grip on Alexander.

Alexander was looking at Hephaistion with fervent grey eyes.

Anthemion was literally bundled up none too gently from the court. Ptolemy saw Cassander stormed out the room, a deep flush on both cheeks. He took one long look at a dazed Hephaistion before he slammed the door viciously.

Ptolemy sniggered despite himself. He turned to the two remaining occupants in the room when at the same exact moment; Alexander pulled Hephaistion and devoured his mouth furiously.

Rolling his eyes, he took himself out quietly and stationed two guards at the door.

"And don't let anyone inside if you know what's good for you."

He rubbed his hands together in triumph and whistled all the way to his room. He caught Cassander hovering on one of the balconies, tension emanating from every cell of his body.

Ptolemy grinned silently and clapped the startled Macedonian on the shoulder.

They were quiet for a while, Ptolemy waited patiently for the other man to talk, and was rewarded by Cassander's passionate outburst.

"I will have him. One way or the other, I will have him."

Ptolemy nodded his head.

"Oh, you will."

Cassander looked back at him in surprise.

"When Alexander dies, if he himself had not perished by then." He tapped the younger man's cheek and continued on his way.

 

******

Alexander tore the cloak from Hephaistion's body, ripping his own clothes in the process before he tackled his lover down on the carpet. Hephaistion's ready oiled body met him halfway and they merged with a cry of pleasure. Grabbing Hephaistion's hips, Alexander pushed his cock so very hard and so very deeply, claiming his ownership while Hephaistion, mindless with the feel of him, grabbed what he could of his lover so that they were both twisting savagely on the ground, like wild animals during the height of the mating season. Pulling at Hephaistion's hair, Alexander ground their lips together, bruising his lover's already thoroughly kissed mouth.

"Never-ever- let anyone-ever-touch you again." Alexander punctuated with hard, rough thrusts purging the demon of mindless rage and jealousy inside his body.

Hephaistion lifted his thighs wide, welcoming each violent thrust with harsh moans of pleasure. His hands grabbed Alexander's plowing buttocks and sank his nails deep urging him inside himself even more furiously. His wanton lips opened slightly in wet invitation, one Alexander could not resist. He once again crushed their mouths together, swallowing Hephaistion's cries greedily. With surprising agility for someone deeply speared by the king's possessive cock, Hephaistion managed to roll himself on top and rode Alexander rejoicing in the sound of their lower bodies slapping forcefully against each other.

"Gods Hephaistion!" Alexander choked out, grabbed his lover's hips, and bounced him on his cock. His victory, his quest for glory paled to the feel of Hephaistion's warm, tight body holding him close as if he would never let go. He gave one might shove above and laughed in triumph when Hephaistion screamed , writhing atop him while he continued to pound jerkily and then it was his turn to scream while his lover drew out every single drop of seed he could give, undulating his hips so, and gripping his twitching cock within his tight port. Alexander welcomed Hephaistion's limp body into his arms as they fought to catch their breaths. The sensation of heat, wetness, and pleasurable ache and pain assaulted their senses. Hephaistion moaned softly and hid his face on Alexander's neck.

"Was it so bad?" He managed to ask huskily. He felt Alexander's palm grabbed one of his ass cheeks and squeezed possessively.

"You are not dancing again, Hephaistion." Alexander said coolly.

Hephaistion lifted his tired eyes to meet his lover's steely gaze.

"Not even for you?"

Alexander scowled and Hephaistion smiled.

"I've missed you."

Hephaistion winced at the ache on the lower parts of his body.

"I can feel it." He answered dryly.

Alexander grabbed his damp hair and shut him up with a slow, tender kiss.

He brushed his thumb on the tender lips after he had silenced Hephaistion's protest to satisfaction.

"YOU are not-do you hear-not dancing again."

"Oh very well." Hephaistion answered tiredly and closed his eyes.

Alexander combed his fingers through his lover's damp hair.

"Hephaistion that was Themion, wasn't it?"

Hephaistion opened his eyes again impatiently this time.

"Yes." He replied briefly, wondering what was on Alexander's mind. "Don't be angry with him Alexander. It was my idea to do the dance." He lied, knowing fully that Ptolemy was dead if his name were dragged into the conversation.

"I'll be the judge of that, fair Hephaistion." Alexander said seriously and sat up, bringing an exhausted Hephaistion with him. "Room. Now." He scolded gently when his lover protested and attempted to pull away.

He was half-lifting and half-snuggling his sleepy lover all the way into his chambers. Bagoas was nowhere in sight, but he had prepared the room, dimming the lights and turning the silk sheets on the bed. There was wine on the bedside table and the sweet tickle of spicy sweet incense on their noses. Alexander reminded himself to thank Bagoas later. He gently placed Hephaistion on the bed, already sleeping on his feet, and tucked him within the warm sheets.

Brushing back the long coppery hair, Alexander chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips, Hephaistion managed to open his eyes into slits to murmur appreciatively.

"Haven't you been sleeping, Phai?"

"Practice-dancing." He muttered and was finally silent.

Alexander softly pulled out a chair and sat from Hephaistion's side of the bed, studying the tired handsome face in its peaceful repose. He leaned in very close and inhaled his lover's scent.

"Thank you, Phai, for the best birthday gift ever." He kissed him softly on the forehead and stood up.

He called two of his loyal guards to look after his chamber and went on his way to settle with Themion.

END


End file.
